Fair Trade
by Dreamerbaybee55
Summary: ON HOLD. AU.Inuyasha is the new King of England.Unexpectedly a servant girl enters his castle to be his cleaner.What does the servant hide that makes both of their worlds split?Will love bloom without the pressure of the King's advisors?Inu x ?,Mir x San
1. The New King

Alright everyone this is going to be my first AU fic…so I hope that I don't change their character too much.

I'm going to try and joggle two stories at the same time so bear with the long updates and try not to kill me for that.

* * *

**Fair Trade**

**Chapter One – The New King**

Inside the throne room of the Royal castle, the elderly Queen and her advisors were altogether pressured by the turn of events they must discuss and resolve. The duties of the Queen were quite stressful, especially during a time when her life was coming to an end.

"Izayoi we need a new heir to be the new King of England! The country is in chaos because of the lack of leadership. My queen, as difficult as it is for me to say…you're growing ill each day. We need to decide soon before its too late!" Spoke one of the advisers. He was a very short person, very bald with a fairly large nose. But besides these features, he was very wise.

The Queen sunk lower in her Royal chair, trying to ease the migraine by rubbing the temples with her two fingers.

A black haired man with dark purple eyes, wearing an outfit similar to priest clothing came into view seeing the Queen's stress.

"Myoga's right my Queen; we have to decide between your two sons. In truth, the lands should be ruled by your eldest son, but since he is not of your direct blood line and only that of his father, he can not rule this country. It's in the law that only true Royal blood of the current or past King AND Queen must inherit the throne. Not only does the law go against him, but in my own opinion as an adviser, the war and famine would only increase with his love of power."

"Even though my eldest son would be furious, you're right Miroku. The lands should be ruled by a man that would understand the rights of every man and woman in this country, and will not lust for war and the love of power of a country." After a moment of silence and thought, the Queen finally uttered the words the advisers longed to hear, "I've decided. The new King of Europe will be my youngest son, the one of true Royal blood from the past King; Inutaisho, and myself; the current Queen Izayoi. The new King of Europe…Inuyasha."

The advisors both nodded left the throne room to leave Queen Izayoi to rest and to inform the young prince that the future of the Royal throne and Europe…was in his hands.

* * *

In a village nearby:

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE BITCH! IF I CATCH YOU BACK IN MY HOME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Yelled an old man; owner of a house inn, shoved the young dirtied girl out the door and onto the dirt path. He then walked back into his house and slammed the door hard, showing his state of anger.

A young thief and cheater this dirty girl was. She managed to sneak into a room in the house inn, and was able to steal a few rolls of bread from the 'un-attended' kitchen. She had nothing, no money, no food, no shelter…no love. All of this led to the crime of stealing and seducing brainless men that would do anything for a beauty.

Although this young girl hadn't had this lifestyle before…no…she used to have everything a girl would want. She had money, a wonderful home, food to satisfy any persons fill, a family to love and cherish…and a husband to give her heart to. But all of this went down the drain in one swift motion. She vowed never to speak of it again, even in her own thoughts and just accept what she had in front of her, which at this moment…was a dirt path. All she knew was that she was a widow with no children and no support whatsoever. She seriously needed a job, to at least have enough money to eat.

Ever so slowly, she got to her feet and dusted off her clothes. She wore a long beige skirt that had un-even rips on the hem, a dirtied white long-sleeved shirt, and she was shoe-less; not a very comfortable or warm outfit. Her hair was full of dirt and grease from the lack of clean showers, and the long black tresses fall off past her shoulders, giving it an even messier look. Although she was covered in dirt, no one could under-estimate those hypnotizing chocolate-brown eyes. Those eyes was the only feature that got her anywhere with her seducing…one look into those deep beautiful eyes, and any brainless man would do as she pleases. Not only was the beauty of her eyes so seductive, but because when a man looks into those eyes they could see her soul, and understand the pain she's going through…which led to pity pleasure.

Even though the nature of her eyes managed to seduce many men…business men were quite hard to please these days, which is why she had always been jobless.

Walking down the dirt path, she passed by many small town stone buildings. These times were hard with all the wars going on, and with a country King-less it didn't help matters. This thought brought back more day-dreaming…if only she could live in a castle like the Royal family, all of her misery would be solved. Maybe it would be perfect if she could only get a job in the castle…

* * *

Back in the castle:

Miroku walked down the castle grounds heading towards Prince Inuyasha's royal chamber. Myoga fled to some other 'business' he needed to attend to, but Miroku knew better…the old man has always been too scared to face any news to the young Prince, for fear of his life. Prince Inuyasha may be fair to the country, but he had issues…a major hot head, not to mention thick headed.

The priest-robed adviser met the royal chamber doors and nervously knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Someone yelled from the inside.

"Its Miroku…you're advisor in case you forgot…open up Prince Inuyasha, we have important manners to discuss." Miroku spoke in a strict tone. Now that response didn't seem very 'appropriate', but Miroku and Inuyasha had known each other ever since they were little, and there was really no one else around to hear there rude use of language. The only formal speaking needed mention is 'Prince', because mentioning a royal name when you are in lower status with out acknowledgement could lead to death.

"Yea, yea come in." Inuyasha responded in an uncaring tone.

Miroku opened the chamber doors and closed it quietly behind him. To his left he could see the four-poster bed, and on one side of it was a French door to the balcony. To his right he could see the study, with many books and papers piled on each other…a quite messy room indeed.

The prince wore his casual red jacket with a white shirt underneath covering his toned chest, and fitting black pants. The only feature symbolizing he was of Royal blood was the beaded necklace he never took off. His black hair messily scattered across the pillow, while reading a book about war, lying on his back on the bed while quietly tapping his foot in the air.

Apparently Inuyasha didn't notice Miroku's presence, so he started, "Prince Inuyasha, I have very important news to tell you. Your mother…she isn't recovering from her illness. We need to take away the responsibility of Queen from her, so she can get needed rest."

Finally interested, Inuyasha closed the book he was reading not caring about what page he left off, and sat himself up paying full attention to his advisor. Questions started popping into his head; how ill was his mother? Who will take over the throne if she were to step down, since father was dead?

As if Miroku was reading his mind, he started speaking again, "Prince Inuyasha…I know what your thinking. I'm sorry to say that your mother isn't doing to well with the illness, but we need a new ruler…and she has decided."

Inuyasha was full aware of the illness his mother had come across, but he wasn't certain on how serious it was. Although he was concerned about his mother, he was also concerned about the country. "So who is the new King? Is it Sesshomaru?"

"No, your brother does not have true Royal blood, and therefore he can not be the new king. Your mother has decided the new ruler will be you…King Inuyasha." Miroku said firmly and strongly. After that speech he was sure that Inuyasha would be calm…he was so wrong.

"WHHAATT! HOW CAN SHE EXPECT ME TO BE KING? I CAN'T HAVE THAT RESPONSIBILITY ON MYSELF!" Inuyasha shouted in outrage.

"Calm down King Inuyasha." Miroku said, while hesitantly backing up towards the exit.

"Stop calling me 'King Inuyasha'! I'm not king and I don't want to be king, so stop referring me to that!" Inuyasha yelled out again, clearly angry with the decision his mother has made.

"Use your brain for once! Your father is dead, your mother is sadly on the edge of death, and your brother is soon to be dead with his love of war. You're our logical choice, there is no other Royal blood left but you!" Miroku yelled back, trying to gain power over the argument.

Inuyasha looked down to his feet knowing that he lost the argument. Instead of trying to fight back, he rudely ignored his advisor and walked over to his walk-in closet. He soon came out wearing a pair of riding boots, and started walking towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miroku asked curiously.

"OUT!" He yelled once he was down the hall.

Miroku sighed and peaked out the door the future king stormed out of. _'Well I guess it can't be helped, he needs time to think this through. I'm sure he'll come back and finally face his problems…hopefully.' _

Inuyasha walked down the main stairs heading towards the stables in a quick pace. _'I just need time to think this out…but HOW DARE SHE! How could mother just leave the country to me without any guide? Sure I have my advisors, but since when has Myoga or Miroku been any GOOD help? Mother's time is coming to an end and she won't be there to help me during my first year taking over the country.' _Inuyasha shook away from his thoughts for a moment once he reached the entrance to the stables. A young boy jumped into his view, almost colliding with him.

"Hello Prince Inuyasha, out for a stroll with the stallion I'm guessing?" A brown haired boy, with his locks tied up in a small blue bow spoke cheerfully. He wore blue farmer trousers with a dirty white shirt underneath, probably from cleaning the horses all day.

"Not now Shippou, I'm in a very bad mood right now. Just quickly get me Jesse's saddle, and don't even bother preparing the stallion, I'll do it myself." The 'prince' spoke in a rude tone.

"Looks like someone's pretty pissed, you're always too lazy to set up the horse. Oh well it can't be helped. Just wait a moment I'll be right back with the saddle." Shippou walked off behind the stable to retrieve the stallion, Jesse's, saddle.

"Keh, stupid runt. If he weren't a kid, I'd probably have him fired for being rude to me." Inuyasha spoke to himself. After a few minutes, Shippou came back around the stable with a large brown saddle and leather bindings.

Shippou handed Inuyasha the gears without a word, while Inuyasha just saddled up Jesse quickly without a sound. As he tightened the leather bindings around the large animal, Shippou noticed the pressure Inuyasha was putting on the horse by just tightening the buckle. _'Wow Prince Inuyasha must be really mad today. I'll just leave without him noticing.' _

While Shippou sneakily walked out the stable, Inuyasha had already left the gate riding on his white stallion. He led his horse in the direction of a village; following a dirt path on the road…yea this short journey should clear his head a bit.

* * *

Somewhere on a dirt path:

The peasant girl shivered as she wandered down the dirt path. She continued to rub her arms with her hands, trying to gain some heat. Spring is usually the time when the flowers bloom and the sun comes out, but not today…the weather suddenly became rigid cold. Looks like it's going to rain soon…

In the distance, she could hear galloping. Wondering who it could be, she raised her head to see a beautiful white stallion. And the man riding on the horse wore casual clothing, but expensive looking enough for her to think this man was rich…really rich. Not to mention his long black hair made him look all the sexier. She laughed to herself, _'Good, all looks no brains…this is my chance to shine.' _

The girl positioned herself in front of the galloping horse, praying he'll stop the horse in time, while she masked herself a seductive smile all the while making sure that her hair didn't block her eyes.

Inuyasha was half way to the village when he noticed a peasant girl blocking his path, noting that she had worn out clothing and no shoes…probably a beggar. But none of the less, he couldn't run her over. Angrily he pulled the reigns on Jesse to put the stallion to a halt.

"Lass, get out of my way!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Sir, where are you heading to? I could perhaps guide you for a few shillings." The girl pleaded, while flashing her beautiful brown eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing he was right about the girl…but something stirred in his heart when he looked into her deep brown eyes. It was like he was looking into her soul, and he saw nothing but sadness even though she was smiling. Now he just pitied her, well if he was going to be the next king…he mind as well start gaining favours.

The girl internally smirked, when she saw the handsome boy's expression falter a bit. She knew she had him right where she wanted.

Finally the young prince, future king, spoke, "Girl…what is your name?"

She was taken aback, this was the first time anyone has asked for her name. Usually they would just pity her…give her money…and ask if she would sleep with them. This was the first time a man had actually had respect for a peasant girl. After a moment, she gave in…

"It's Kagome."

* * *

Well what do you guys think? This is my first AU…I was trying very hard not to change their character too much.

Just to lighten your heads up a bit…yes Inuyasha is human…and throughout the whole story he will be human unless something comes up. Miroku and Myoga are both advisors of the Royal family. Myoga is human though…although he doesn't really look different from the anime…he's just really short and stubby and has a very long 'human' nose. And Shippou is a stable boy, but human…he has no tail and has human feet. Oh and for those who didn't know Izayoi is Inuyasha's actual mothers name and Inutaisho is his fathers actual name…they mentioned this in the third movie.

Well that sums up most of the characters new roles. Please R&R …I didn't mention this before but I feel when I get more reviews I tend to update faster.


	2. Unpleasant Meetings and Job Offers

**Dawn-Wolf**** – **THANKS FOR REVIEWING! And woohooo good job being the first reviewer ;)

**Twistedmemories**** – **Thanks for reviewing and I glad you like this story so far

**chocolatemaltesers**** – **Actually it would probably count for me if you reviewed more than once…even though you're technically the same person…cause that just tells me you really like my story! And yea…you'll actually see more CRAZY Kagome action haha…she's more than just a seductress haha

**xxsugarsodaxx**** – **Remember this story is a CHAPTER STORY not a ONE-SHOT! Shheessh next time READ the summary and rating and genre before you read this haha…and you say I'm dumb sometimes ppssshh

* * *

**Fair Trade**

**Chapter Two – Unpleasant Meetings and Job Offers**

Last Time:

Finally the young prince, future king, spoke, "Girl…what is your name?"

She was taken aback, this was the first time anyone has asked for her name. Usually they would just pity her…give her money…and ask if she would sleep with them. This was the first time a man had actually had respect for a peasant girl. After a moment, she gave in…

"It's Kagome."

* * *

"Miroku! Myouga! I have important news!" One of the servants yelled while running down the main hall heading towards the throne room.

Miroku and Myouga suddenly turned their heads towards the source of the call, and noticed the panic stricken face the servant wore.

"What's wrong?" Miroku started.

"It's Miro, King Inuyasha's cleaner. She's dead!" He screamed out, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"What! How did this happen!" Myouga yelled in an outrage.

"Apparently someone poisoned King Inuyasha's afternoon tea, and since King Inuyasha suddenly left….Miro decided to drink it. It was an assassination attempt!" The servant said worriedly.

Myouga turned to Miroku with a paled expression, "What should we do?"

Miroku was worried about the new King. Somehow word had got out that Prince Inuyasha would be the new ruler, and therefore attempted assassination…but why? Miroku decided, "Don't mention this to anyone. Tell the other servants who become curious that Miro left suddenly because of family problems, _especially _King Inuyasha…he already has enough problems to deal with." Miroku suddenly pointed a finger to the servant, "I want YOU to get rid of her body…bury it in the forest or something, just make sure that no one would be able to find her. I'll have a private ceremony for her later on, as long as no one else knows. Did you mention this to anyone else?" The advisor questioned the servant.

"No sir, I am the only person that knows of her death." He responded as he bowed.

"Good. After everyone is asleep, you, Myouga and I will give her a proper ceremony of respect. I also want you to send out word that the castle needs a new cleaner for King Inuyasha, and set a date for the interviews tomorrow. I will interview which lady is best suited for the job." _'And they better be hot.' _The advisor/lecher thought.

"What is your name servant? I don't believe I've seen you around these quarters before." Myouga asked.

"That's right sir, I attend to the wine cellar…my name is Jaken."

"Thank you for assisting us Jaken, even though it was not in your place. You may go, and don't forget….do not mention this to _anyone._" Myouga said in a caring tone.

The servant, Jaken, bowed in respect and left the throne room…off to send the message about a new cleaner needed.

Once the short stubby servant was out of view from the two advisors, Myouga broke the silence, "I didn't know we had a servant attending the wine cellars."

Miroku simply shrugged uncaringly and began discussing once again about the new issues the King will have to resolve.

* * *

"Kagome huh?" Inuyasha said scanning her features once again.

Kagome gave the black-haired figure a confused look as he suddenly jumped off the white stallion, and started walking towards her.

"That's such a pretty name…for a dirty beggar." Inuyasha smirked sarcastically. He knew he was suppose to act nice to the people of the village, but this girl was a simple peasant…he couldn't help but joke around a bit. Besides it's not like this girl was going to get upset with a man of royalty…right?

Suddenly Kagome's brown eyes, that was full of beauty turned into hatred…and a low scowl deepened at the back of her throat.

"Well I wouldn't be so dirty if I had enough money to take a bath." Kagome said hinting what she wanted from him while outstretching her hand towards him.

"Fine wench, here." Inuyasha reached into his back pocket, pulled out two shillings, and threw it onto the girl's soft hands.

Kagome gave back a flirtatious smile, and walked pass him…slightly bumping his muscled arm. "Oh…sorry." She apologized while bowing her head in respect.

"Just don't let it happen again." Inuyasha said roughly and jumped back on Jesse. He kicked the side of the horse and led it down towards the village the beggar came from.

Once Kagome was sure the man was out of view she brought back her hands from her back and held out a bag of money. While juggling the stolen money in her hands she smirked to herself, "Thanks to you, now I can get a nice HOT shower."

Just as Kagome turned to continue walking down the path, the wind blew a piece a paper into her face. "What the heck is this?" Kagome spoke as she examined the flyer.

_Cleaner Wanted at the Castle._

_The interviews will commence at 8:00 am tomorrow. _

_-From the advisor of King Inuyasha _

After Kagome finished reading the job wanted poster, she looked ahead at the path in front of her…then at the castle up ahead. _'I think I can make it there by tomorrow. Then I can get a nice clean shower.' _Kagome smiled to herself…hopefully she'll be able to work there, and forget about the sinful things she's done in the past like her seducing and stealing. The old habits have to go…

* * *

"Another scotch-on-the-rocks here." Inuyasha told the bartender. He finally managed to find a bar in the middle of the small village, but as he was drinking he couldn't help but think about the peasant, Kagome…

The bartender managed to interrupt his thoughts, "Hey…haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"No." Inuyasha stated simple while taking another swig at his alcohol. _'Thank goodness he doesn't recognize me. I really don't want to deal with these people right now.' _

"Alright, if you say so." The bartender left him to attend other customers.

Inuyasha continued drinking his scotch and even though he felt a bit drowsy…he still couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. It seemed that he could drink himself to death, but the peasant girl would still be stuck in his head. It must have been those hypnotising brown eyes; there was just something in them that made his heart skip a beat.

Inuyasha realized that his drink ran low, and the sky was already looking dark. _'I should be heading back and face the music. Mother's really ill, maybe I should just ease her stress and accept the fact that I'm the new King.' _Inuyasha thought sadly.

He reached into his back pocket to pay for the couple of drinks he bought, but to no avail he couldn't find his bag of shillings.

'_What the hell? I had that money with me when I met…her.' _Inuyasha internally smacked himself in the head for not thinking about that earlier. When Kagome had bumped into him earlier, she had the opportunity to pick-pocket the money from him. _'That bitch was smarter than I thought…when I find her she'll owe me more than just the money she stole.' _

The bartender noticed that the boy didn't have the money to pay for his drinks…but then he realized who the boy really was.

"I recognize you now…you're King Inuyasha! Don't worry you don't need to pay for those drinks, it's on the house." The bartender offered.

'_Wow good news travels fast…well at least something good came out of being King so far.' _He thought sarcastically as he nodded his thanks and left the bar.

Inuyasha looked into the sky…the stars were slowly coming out as the sun set. It's time to head back to the castle.

* * *

Kagome looked into the starry night, and realized that she needed to find a place to sleep. Tomorrow she would be able to reach the castle. There was no village nearby so she couldn't buy appropriate clothing for the job interview.

She found a spot under a tree when her stomach gave a loud howl. If only she had flint to make a fire…if only she had tools to catch fish or a small animal to eat. Soon she would be able to have all of these necessities once she gets that job as a cleaner. It shouldn't be that hard to get the job…right? All she needed to do was clean rooms and she'll have meals, showers and a shelter, plus extra cash. Kagome smiled at the thought of having clean showers once again, and then she can show that cocky black-haired man that she was a clean person after all. Which brought up another thought…what was that handsome boy's name?

All night Kagome couldn't help but think about him. For the first time after the accident, someone had the decency to respect her and ask her name before treating her like dirt. The way he looked into her eyes…was so intimate that words couldn't describe how she felt right then.

Secretly Kagome hoped that she'll meet him again, but her logic told her that if the man saw her again, he'd probably take advantage of her for stealing his money. She'll just have to see what tomorrow brings when the next sun rises.

* * *

Sorry this chapter seemed a bit slow and short, but don't worry the dramatic scenes will come in soon. It's not that easy writing an AU…anyways you know what I'm going to say…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Consequences

**chocolatemaltesers** – Yep, Kagome doesn't realize a thing 'sigh' if only she knew…now she'll have to face the consequences up ahead.

**JSinuYasha** – Thanks for reviewing

**xxbleachluverxx** – oh don't worry I'll make it dramatic…Kagome's in for big trouble I say!

**Pure Shikon** – Sorry for the long update…but school is taking a toll on me…glad you're interested in my story!

**A/N – It's me again! Sorry for the long update…I was actually expecting a lot more reviews for this story…being that I enjoy writing it more than my other stories, and figured that you readers would like it too. Well I'll just keep updating it just because I like writing this. I hope the climax to the plot won't be to dragging and that this chapter will keep you reviewers more interested. **

* * *

**Fair Trade**

**Chapter Three – Consequences**

Last Time:

All night Kagome couldn't help but think about him. For the first time after the accident, someone had the decency to respect her and ask her name before treating her like dirt. The way he looked into her eyes…was so intimate that words couldn't describe how she felt right then.

Secretly Kagome hoped that she'll meet him again, but her logic told her that if the man saw her again, he'd probably take advantage of her for stealing his money. She'll just have to see what tomorrow brings when the next sun rises.

* * *

_The young raven-haired maiden used her delicate yet skilled fingers to massage the boy's rough and muscular shoulders, while the boy moaned at her touch. As her skilled fingers continued to move farther down his back, the boy continued to moan. The girl had talent…yea…she really knew how to make her man relax._

_Out of the blue the boy asked, "What is your name?" _

_The young maiden started to crawl towards his head so that her mouth was just above his ear, and she whispered seductively, "You know my name…but what is yours?"_

_The boy thought for a while and recognized her voice, 'I remember her name now…but I didn't tell her my n…' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her lips graze against his ear. _

_Suddenly he felt her slightly biting his lower ear-lobe, and using her tongue to taste his skin making him weak at her touch._

"_Kagome…" He moaned._

"…Kagome…Kagome…stop teasing, my lips are right here…" Inuyasha suddenly turned his face so he could capture the young girl's lips with his own, but as he slowly opened his eyes he soon found himself facing…Jesse?

The white stallion stared into her owner's eyes, while Inuyasha stared into the horse's eyes. He finally realized…

"AAAAGGGHHHHH…Fucking…horse!" Inuyasha yelled between spits, while jumping out of the way from Jesse's large saliva mouth.

Once the young King calmed himself, although he WAS personally harassed by his own damn horse, he looked around to see if anyone saw the embarrassing moment.

What he saw was the middle of no where, the animals were quiet and he found himself standing in the middle of a dirt path with the forest on either side. The thought that came to his mind was, _'What happened last night? And what was that dream about? Why was I dreaming about **her**?' _

Inuyasha discarded those thoughts and turned back to look at his once trusted stallion. Jesse stood there giving the King a strange look, all the while looking quite innocent. "Don't you give me that look Jesse. You interrupted my dream last night now you're going to…" Inuyasha couldn't finish the last of his sentence, as he felt something sickening in the pit of his something…so much that he doubled over and hurled out last nights…alcohol.

The horse started laughing in its own…horse way, mocking the King's stupid-ness.

Inuyasha continued to dispose the contents in his stomach and felt a migraine coming. _'Great…I guess I had one too many drinks last night. But where the hell am I?' _Inuyasha thought as he wiped his mouth with the back of hand. He felt parched and needed water…not to mention a bath. Looking ahead he saw the castle farther ahead than where he remembered he was last…was he walking backwards last night or something?

Ignoring the headache he received from the hangover, he hopped back on Jesse's saddle once the horse stopped its horse laughter. Taking it slow, he led Jesse back towards the castle. Hopefully this time he can stay on track.

* * *

The Raven-haired maiden stood her ground behind a tree. Past the bushes she could see the gates to the castle with two guards at the front. Looking down at herself she couldn't believe she was actually going through with this interview looking like this. It would have been easier if she had past by a small shop using the money she stole, but the path to the castle was deserted. She sighed to herself, hopefully the person interviewing for a new servant would hire upon talent and not image.

Kagome revealed herself from behind the tree and slowly walked towards the large black gates.

Just as she was about to enter the gates, two spears crossed in front of her and blocked her way in.

"Can I help you?" One of the guards spoke cockily.

"Yes, I'm looking for the advisor of King Inuyasha who is to hire a new cleaner." Kagome responded calmly.

"And why do you need to see King Inuyasha's advisor?" The second guard questioned, seriously interrogating the poor girl.

"I'm here for the job interview."

Both guards looked thoroughly at the peasant girl, noting the ripped clothes, and then at each other, they both burst out in laughter.

This angered Kagome, and slowly her face started to grow redder as the guards continued to laugh at her, thinking if she was actually serious. Suddenly she had a sly grin on her face.

"I'll have you two know that I am a traveling servant who has been of assistance to many Royals through Asia to Europe. Just because along the way I was robbed and beaten by thieves in the village, doesn't mean I need to be mocked by two lowly guards!" She screamed, while faking a whimper…then a sob.

The two guards abruptly stopped their laughter and looked down into the brown pools which were her eyes and saw nothing but sadness. They both looked down guilty for their assumptions of the girl.

"Once you enter the front entrance, walk down the lobby until you see the first corridor to the left. Keep walking until you see a sign which says 'Interview here', and you'll find the advisor of King Inuyasha." One of the guards explained.

Kagome revealed one of her flirtatious smiles, and nodded her thanks as she entered through the gates into the King's castle.

She muttered to herself once she was out of ear-shot, "Stupid, gullible guards. Anyone could get into the castle with that excuse."

Kagome didn't realize what she said, being at how true her statement really was…

* * *

He continued to listen to the blabbering of the old hag's mouth. _'When will she just shut her trap so I can tell her to leave?' _

"…I don't clean food garbage that would be left on the floor, but I do know how to vacuum…" The old lady continued ramming on her abilities, which wasn't really going too well.

Miroku had had enough, he couldn't stand listening to the hag anymore, "Stop, that's enough…thank you for the time. You may leave now." He said as he raised his hands to motion her towards the door.

"So, do I get the job?" She asked.

"Uhm…No. Sorry, you're just not what we're looking for here." He bluntly stated.

"But I need the money! I can do a good job!" She all but yelled.

"Guards! Take her outside!" Miroku yelled. _'This woman is crazy to think I would hire her…look at the wrinkles on her head.'_

As the guards pulled away an angry woman, Miroku was rubbing his temples. Calming himself from the migraine he felt coming, he relaxed back on the desk seat.

'_It's been only an hour of interviewing, and still I have yet to see a gorgeous maiden walk through those damn doors.' _

"NEXT!" Miroku yelled out, calling in the next lady to be interviewed.

The young girl peeked through the doors, curious as to what the interviewer looked liked. Moments ago she saw an old lady being pulled away by the guards. Kagome took a deep breathe and told herself to calm down, this shouldn't be hard for her…she became quite the actress since she was left alone in the world.

Miroku saw the young maiden that walked in, and only one word came to mind…HOT! The outfit looks old and tattered, but her figure curved at the right areas, not mention that her face glowed once she entered the doors.

"Why HEELLOO there, my name is Miroku. It's a pleasure to meet you." Miroku stood up, took her small delicate hands and placed a kiss as a form of greeting.

"Uhm…thank you." Kagome stuttered. _'Wasn't he just angry moments ago? Weird.' _

"Such polite manners…you're hired!" Miroku said cheerfully, obviously he was desperate.

"What? That's it? Isn't there supposed to be an interview?" Kagome asked dumbfounded, noticing that his hand still hadn't released her own.

"No need for an interview. You're just the lady we're looking for. Even though you'll be cleaning King Inuyasha's room…my room is just down the other hall." Miroku spoke seductively while getting closer to the young girl…his hands moving down lower and lower…

"EEEEEKKKKK! YOU PERVERT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Kagome yelled, once she felt her bottom being groped. She fisted her hand and swung…right in the face.

Miroku wasn't prepared for the blow in the face he received, he assumed it would be a light slap just like the other women did, but this chick just PUNCHED him! She's different…and he liked that. This girl is tough, just what Inuyasha needed for a maid.

"You're even more perfect for the job than I imagined!" Miroku said excitedly as he rubbed his abused cheek.

"Who's perfect for what job?" A man with a rough voice spoke behind where the entrance doors were.

"Ah, I see King Inuyasha has returned." Miroku turned his attention to the Lord behind the girl.

Kagome turned around, while keeping her head low to respect the King. When she looked up, she could believe who she was seeing. _'Oh…crap.' _

Inuyasha looked at the face of the young girl, and instantly recognized her, "YOU BITCH! YOU'RE THE GIRL THAT ROBBED ME LAST NIGHT!" The King Inuyasha yelled in outrage.

Kagome still couldn't believe what was happening, she wanted to argue back…but knew she had no right to. Out of all the men she had stolen from, it just HAD to be the King of England…she didn't even remember England having a new King already.

"You two know each other already?" Miroku asked stupidly.

Inuyasha just nodded his head angrily. In some ways he was quite glad to see her beautiful face again, but rest of his mind told him to hate her for making him look pathetic by stealing from him.

"Perfect! Inuyasha this is your new personal maid, Miss…sorry…I forgot to ask her name." Miroku laughed, once again being oblivious to what was going on.

"It's Kagome." She stated.

Whoa…total Déjà vu. What a minute…personal maid?

"Hold on there Miroku! This wench is not going to be my maid!" Inuyasha fought back.

"Why not? She's perfect for the job! She has the edge to do a great job!" _'Not to mention a nice body…' _Miroku thought to himself.

Inuyasha smirked…_ 'Oh…she's going to have to pay for stealing from me. Obviously Miroku is too dense to notice that she robbed the King! I'll just slip a little dirt here and there…' _

Kagome saw the look on King Inuyasha's face…and didn't like it one bit. She knew he was up to something, and that something has to do with pay back for stealing from him. Although it was surprising that he didn't call the guards to take her away, being that she did STEAL from the King of England…yep…he's definitely up to something no good.

* * *

"UGH I KNEW THAT DIRTY KING WAS UP TO NO GOOD!" Kagome yelled in the middle of the corridor, obviously for no one to hear.

After the whole ordeal of her getting the job, she assumed she could settle down in the servant's quarters and rest for the day…but no…King Inuyasha commanded that she went straight to work NOW. Not to mention she had to wear one of the tackiest maid's outfits the castle offered. Her outfit was a black skirt and black short-sleeved top, with a white apron.

So now this was where Kagome is, on all fours, scrubbing King Inuyasha's dirt tracks from being outside with a brush and bucket of soap. The King was obviously doing this on purpose…she could tell when she saw the look in his eyes when he walked by with his muddy shoes.

'_I'm going to make his life a living hell…' _Kagome thought evilly as she began scheming.

* * *

Wow this chapter was pretty long…well I hope you all enjoyed it…and sorry once again for the long update. I don't know when I'll update next…but it'll probably be a while since next semester started and boy is it tough. I want to reach at least 15 reviews before I update…and if I get more reviews, the faster I'll update. So please…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Treason

**A/N – Yes I know it has been FOREVER for me to update, and I am really sorry but I needed to update 'The History Book' before this. I'm alternating chapters to update. So here is chapter four of 'Fair Trade' in all it's glory.**

**P.S. – Thank you to all who reviewed, it has been great encouragement for me to continue this story. And for those of you who read this story and didn't bother reviewing, I hope you do, because it would encourage me a great deal more to write.**

**IMPORTANT - Setting:**

**Just so we're clear on the time period etc. Although I'm not quite familiar with the history of how people used to live in England. I know few things that I have read in novels, but in this fiction I will be altering the setting a little. Some traditions (that I know of) will be kept the same, following the monarchy rule (respect, the crown etc.) although this is not old England (King Henry VII) this is will be a slightly modern England (toilets, T.V., modern cleaning tools), however I want to keep some of the traditions from old England like horse riding and a small village from the 'castle'. **

**Sorry for not mentioning this earlier and confusing you all. This is a weird alternating type of England where the setting looks like old England but the technology is slightly more modern. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

* * *

**Fair Trade**

**Chapter Four – Treason **

Last Time:

'_I'm going to make his life a living hell…' _Kagome thought evilly as she began scheming.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome smirked from a far, pleased to see a half naked King running down the corridors, soaked in water and bubbles with only a small towel to keep his man-jewels hidden in enough decency.

Earlier this day, Kagome thought of a plan…a plan to achieve revenge on the infamous King for making her look like a fool cleaning at the King's feet wherever he went, although it was her duty to do so, she has never been treated so lowly before. Cleaning was something that she needed to get used to.

Of course, the plan had worked…watching humorously as the King ran down the corridors with redness on his face. There was no doubt he was looking for her, she could practically here his voice from a far screaming for the servant's name.

It was plain to see that the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha had…grown in some aspects, being as how she could recognize his dirty tricks and his hers. If Kagome hadn't been in hiding inside of a mop's closet, she would have been caught quickly by the sharp eyes of the King.

Kagome couldn't help it when her smile broadened when she thought back to this afternoon. She was commanded by the King to prepare a 'hot' bath with salts and bubbles before 3:00 pm, but he didn't mention _when_ to prepare the bath, as long as it was ready by 3:00. Altering the King's command, she prepared a minimum warm to cold bath with bubbles and added **cooking** salt into the bath…at half past noon! By the time the King would undress and get into the supposedly warm bath, the water would be ice-cold.

The young girl, couldn't lower her laughter anymore and started to chuckle softly, and slowly it grew louder and louder. There was no point hiding herself now with the loud noises that she was making, but not that it really mattered. Kagome was bound to get caught sooner or later. It was how it has been since she arrived at the castle, she would prank at him, he would know, and give her some sort of punishment, and once again Kagome would seek revenge and do something equally or worse to humiliate the King.

It was surprising however, that the King hasn't banished her from the castle from her treacherous acts. The first time Kagome pulled a prank on the King, she was trying to be careful to not get caught. Even though she'd have to clean his room, the people of the castle provided her good food and a warm shelter…it would've been best not to get caught. The first time Kagome pulled a prank, she changed the King's laundry load from clean clothes to dirty clothes, therefore having the King wear the same dirty outfit again. During that time, she acted innocent as if nothing happened, but the King saw through her innocence and accused her for the incident, because she was the only one who was to attend to his clothing. Her punishment surprisingly was to just clean the windows on the first floor. Kagome was sure that King Inuyasha would have banished her from the castle for it was treason to do as such to a man of Royalty, but surprisingly he just let it slide and ordered her to do something else as punishment.

From then on, Kagome has taken advantage of the King's kindness and continually pulled tricks on him. She tries to hide, just to avoid another silly punishment, but Inuyasha always knew that it was she who has committed the crime.

The cycle repeated till this day.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the wet, sloppy footsteps coming her way.

With one angry swing of the closet door, Kagome was hit back with reality. What stood in front of her…was a very wet and very bare-naked King.

"KAGOME! YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled.

When Kagome looked over the King, she noticed the well-toned chiselled chest, and the muscle in his arms showed itself more without his long sleeved uniforms. If Inuyasha wasn't a King and she not a peasant, she might have considered courting the man…after all, he was quite handsome, but seeing the circumstances they were both in, it's not likely of happening.

Without wavering in her voice she responded, "Good afternoon your Majesty, did you not like the bath?" Kagome looked at him with innocent eyes.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! YOU FUCKING PREPARED ME AN ICE-COLD BATH!" He hollered. Clearly upset that his afternoon bath was disturbed. The wench just _had _to anger him straight to the man-jewels, after all the water wasvery, _very_ cold.

"That's an absurd accusation! What proof do you have against me your Majesty?" Kagome asked innocently, trying to confuse the Lord by acting clueless.

Inuyasha couldn't believe this girl! Wasn't it obvious why he accused Kagome and her only? After everything that has happened for the past week, one would think that the young girl would get a clue and quite the acting.

"YOU WERE THE VERY BITCH I ASKED TO PREPARE MY BATH! WHAT PROOF DO YOU WANT!" The enraged King yelled, clearly frustrated and losing his patience with the servant.

Kagome sighed, giving up the fight. There was just no fooling the King, he already caught onto her scheming…but she could still wiggle her way out with the gullible advisor right?

"Your Majesty, anyone could have prepared that cold bath for you. Why don't you just ask your advisor?"

"FINE!" Inuyasha roughly grabbed the servant's arm and dragged her towards where he believed Miroku was, while holding onto the towel securely around his waist.

* * *

"So beautiful…so beautiful…" Miroku continued to hum to himself thinking of only, of course, the perfect looking woman.

Raging noises could be heard outside his office doors…not again.

He knew where the noises were coming from, and _who _the voices were.

Inuyasha and Kagome

_Sigh_ _'I wish those two will just stop their squabbling.' _Already, Miroku was heading towards the door. There was no doubt in his mind that the King will start complaining about the beautiful maid he picked out for him. If King Inuyasha complained so much about his bed chamber servant, why couldn't he just dismiss her off?

Something was just not right.

Just as Miroku was about to turn the golden knob, the double doors burst open revealing King Inuyasha dragging Kagome behind him. Once again, the yelling commenced…

"MIROKU! DID I OR DIDN'T I TELL KAGOME TO PREPARE ME A HOT BATH?" Inuyasha commanded, forgetting his manners completely.

"King Inuyasha…uhm what on earth are you wearing. Or should I say _not _wearing?" Miroku looked over the King once, and twice…yep…he was naked. _'Wonderful…I get a naked King walking into my office and no beautiful lady.' _Miroku's mind spoke, dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm naked and it's all Kagome's fault!" Inuyasha's yelled, his patience growing very thin.

"Oh I see…" Miroku's perverted thoughts rising to new heights. Thankfully though, Inuyasha caught onto his _look_ quite quickly.

"Damn it Miroku! Get your head out of the gutter! Kagome deliberately made me a freaking ice-cold bath!"

Miroku looked at the red-faced King, and then turned to look behind him to see the innocent eyes of the servant.

"Inuyasha, don't blame the girl. I'm sure she made you a nice hot bath, but you took too long to get into it so that it was still warm…and surely your bath became cold." Miroku said in a kind voice.

"I'm telling you she did it un-purpose!" Why doesn't anyone believe him?

Miroku sighed heavily, and turned to Kagome. "Kagome, tell me the truth. Did you, or did you not purposely made your King a cold bath?"

'_Oh this is just too easy. There's always such a huge advantage when the King's advisor is easily deceived.' _Kagome thought, and once again faked an innocent smile.

"No sir, I assure you that I did not prepare _Inuyasha _a cold bath." Kagome was sure that was the perfect, innocent answer. But what she didn't realize, that what she just said…with one word…was treason.

Miroku internally gasped, but didn't give himself away, for fear that Inuyasha had caught onto her words. Unfortunately he did…

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded, catching onto every word. He was astonished himself at how far this girl would go to displease him.

He didn't want to be-head the young girl for the treasonous act, and he couldn't figure out why. All he knew was that this act of treason will go un-punished.

Kagome noticed the serious look in both men's faces, and got the hint right away that what she said was inappropriate in some way. But what did she say that was so wrong? _'No sire, I assure you that I did not prepare Inuyasha a cold bath.' _Nope, there was surely nothing wrong with that statement, right?

"I said that I assure you I did not prepare you a hot bath." Kagome replied.

Miroku interrupted Inuyasha before he could make a remark he would soon regret, "Lord Inuyasha, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. She is, after all, new around here and is still not a custom to the regulations of this castle." Miroku stood before Inuyasha, hands raised to silence the King.

"I don't care! This damn woman has already disrespected me enough. And to not honour the name of this kingdom is treason!" Inuyasha yelled over Miroku's reasoning, while pointing an accusing finger at the young servant.

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku tried pleading with the frustrated, naked King.

"Uhm…what exactly did I do wrong?" Kagome finally got a say into the conversation. She had no idea what she said that was so wrong. Sure, she disrespected him…a lot…but what's with the treasonous act?

Once again, Miroku managed to interrupt Inuyasha, turning his full attention to the confused girl. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong, you're perfectly fine…"

"The hell with 'she's perfectly fine'! I had enough…Kagome you will receive the worst punishment yet for this act!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Miroku off to the side.

"What act! What in the world did I do wrong!" Kagome asked confused…she has never seen Inuyasha this mad before, and frankly, it was starting to scare her. What could the worst punishment be?

"You disrespected me by not honouring my name as Lord and King of this country! This act is one of the highest treasons." He yelled in return. Didn't this girl know anything?

"Well Miroku calls you by your first name all the time, so why should I?" She questioned. Why did they even have this rule? To her, and her common sense, this act of treason was completely stupid.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE LOWER THAN ME!" Inuyasha roared, his patience already leaving his body like water seeping through someone's fingers.

Kagome was taken aback. Ouch. She didn't expect that type of comment. Was she really that lowly before the King? Well of course she was…she sunk lower than she ever was before. Before the accident, she could have been known as the countess of the village….but now she was nothing but a whore. She was the most despicable person known to the Christian woman of this village. (A/N – Yes, I'm referring to Christian woman because in England in those days, most of the woman were Christian and very strict with their religion)

Kagome sunk her head. She truly was a dishonourable woman. The only thing left in her was to just accept the punishment. Today wasn't a good day to fight…the fighting needed to stop for today.

Inuyasha noticed the sunken look on the girl's face. What changed her mood? To start off the day, she was in a cheerful and mischievous mood all at once. In this circumstance, usually Kagome would fight back, denying any involvement of whatever she truly did. Something changed this all today, but nonetheless he had to prepare the punishment, for fear that Miroku would suspect such softness within him.

"Ah hem. Kagome…" Inuyasha started, getting Kagome's attention back. When he received it, he continued, "Your punishment for this act of treason is for you to attend the dungeon tonight and clean of its waste and grime." Inuyasha spoke with confidence, his speech sounding calmer than the last statement.

Miroku cut in before Kagome could reply, "No Inuyasha! That very well is one of the worst punishments ever! She doesn't deserve it, and she's still only been here for a wee…"

"No Miroku! I've had enough of her nonsense and if I don't give her the proper punishment for her acts, she'll never learn when to respect me for I am the KING!" Inuyasha interrupted with such force and power, that he event sent chills down his own spine.

Inuyasha never wanted this…he never wanted any of this. He never wanted to sound so much like his brother…like a King. He didn't want this role. So why did he act so much like his elder brother at this very moment. The elder brother who held such an addiction to power.

"Stop Miroku. It's alright, I'll accept the punishment. Cleaning the dungeons doesn't sound that bad of a punishment." Kagome said in such a monotone voice, stopping the arguing the King was having with his advisor.

Inuyasha and Miroku was shocked by Kagome's acceptance. Didn't she realize what she was getting herself into? Well, of course not, she was still the new girl around these parts. Not only was her acceptance shocking, but she accepted it so willingly and without argument.

Miroku hung his head low at why Kagome couldn't put up a fight for once out of all the times she should have. Today's punishment will not likely be easy.

Inuyasha internally smirked. _'Today you will learn it the hard way.' _

* * *

Inuyasha dismissed Kagome from Miroku's office while he quickly went to his own bed chambers to get himself dressed, for the cold was starting to get to him.

Kagome was later escorted to the servant quarters by one of the guards, to make sure she didn't run from her punishment in the basement dungeons, while she gathered her equipment.

Is it truly a horrible punishment?

When the door to her bedroom was open, she was instantly greeted by Sango…her room mate and fellow servant.

The servant quarters was simple, but comforting at the same time. They had their own kitchen and sitting room in front of a fireplace and down the halls servants had to share a room. A simple bedroom, with two beds, a desk for letters to love ones, and a small dresser and cabinet (they didn't need a lot of clothes since they had uniforms).

For the past week, since the first day Kagome was accepted into the castle, Kagome has become acquainted with her fellow servant, Sango. Even after a week of getting to know each other, it seems like the two had known each other for years, and became good friends quite quickly.

"Kagome! What happened this time?" Sango started off as her greeting. She knew the girl too well and already suspected that something had gone wrong with the King.

"Oh nothing really. Same old, same old. Done another prank on the King, called him by his first name…got punished to clean the dungeons. Nothing really different from the yesterday…or the day before." Kagome said in a plain voice, sugar coating her 'cheery' afternoon.

"You called him by his first name!" Sango yelled in astonishment.

The guard that escorted Kagome to her room knew that the conversation might take a few moments, and left the girls alone in the room as he waited for Kagome to gather her cleaning essentials outside the door.

"Why does everyone but me think that calling the King by his first name is disrespectful?" Kagome asked, annoyed.

"It's because it's been a law for centuries now. Calling the Lord by his first name is known to be disrespectful." Sango explained simply.

"Well I think it's a stupid law. Well I got to gather some cleaning items. The guard is waiting for me to take me to the dungeons." Kagome said as she moved her way towards the small cleaning closet.

"Did you say you had to clean the dungeons?" Sango asked, looking somewhat worried and nervous at the same time.

"Yes. Is it really a horrible punishment?" Kagome questioned, still unsure about how this punishment was so cruel that Miroku wanted to defend her against the King to do so.

Sango didn't reply and simple moved herself from her position on the bed to reach underneath it to grab something. Once Sango revealed herself to face Kagome, she instantly thrust the object into Kagome's hand…a bucket.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked, examining the bucket.

"Trust me when I say, 'You will _need _it.'" Sang replied simply.

Before Kagome could question more about the bucket, there was a loud knock from the door, followed by yelling.

"Looks like the guard has become impatient. Thanks Sango for the…uhm…bucket." Kagome said, turning around carrying the bucket, a small dustpan and wash clothe.

"Good luck Kagome." Was all Sango said before she saw Kagome's retreating form.

'_Such a cruel punishment…but I suppose King Inuyasha was being nice. The act of treason she committed…should have been instant death.' _

* * *

The guard lead Kagome down a dark spiral staircase. The cold air sent chills down her spine, and sent her the message that this was not a peaceful area of the castle.

Once the two reached the end of the staircase, what Kagome saw was a large metal door with several locks and hinges that held it firm in place. Serious security she guessed.

The guard reached into his pocket and took out a ring of many keys, and fumbled through them to find the right one that will open the large metal door.

Once the large man found what he was looking for, he inserted the small peace of material into its lock and twisted firmly. With an audible click the door opened.

Without any warning, he grabbed Kagome's arm firmly and threw the frail girl into the dark room. Suddenly, Kagome was overwhelmed with the scent of death. The smell of rotting flesh was repulsive. How could anyone survive in a room such as this?

"Get up from the ground and clean the floor. Your King wishes this area to be clean of the waste." The guard commanded.

"Waste? You don't mean human sh…" Before Kagome could finish her statement, she heard a loud clash of metal…signalling to her that the guard left. And with the click to finish it off, she knew she was locked inside.

Locked inside this hell hole…

* * *

Sango was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. Today was her off day, so she had the rest of the day to relax…write to her family back home and get some well rested sleep. But the poor girl couldn't relax as she started biting her nails with such nervousness.

She clearly remembered the first time she upset the King.

On a beautiful day, she was ordered to clean one of the advisor's offices, which happened to be Miroku's office. She was minding her own business, cleaning the dust off the well expensive furniture when she suddenly felt warm flesh on her bottom. She cried out with an ear piercing scream and turned around to see the abuser and to give him a smack for doing so, but suddenly her voice was at a loss when she felt two warm lips capturing her own.

Silencing her cries.

At first she fought the person who was clearly disturbing her personal space, but then some how she was drawn to this passion. The fire within her heart stirred towards this man who was ravishing her with these kisses.

She couldn't get a clear view of who was doing this to her…torturing her, for she was at such a close view that her eyes blurred. But she had a good sense of who it was.

The only pervert of this castle was Miroku…and she could always recognize his kisses.

This wasn't Sango's first encounter with the advisor. No…many times they would secretly meet and have their usual 'sessions' whenever he called for her cleaning. She couldn't really remember how the whole affair started, but the only thing that she knew…was that she truly loved this man. Unfortunately, fate wasn't on her side that day.

As Miroku slowly started to move his hand up through under her uniform, the doors to his office suddenly burst open.

The Prince (and future King) walked through the doors with heated anger.

Yelling commenced between the advisor and his Prince. Miroku defending his love, that this was all a misunderstanding and that Inuyasha really shouldn't be upset over something like this. While Inuyasha came back with his statement that people of lower status should NEVER associate with people of the court, and that Sango's punishment for not acting like a good Christian woman was to attend to the dungeons.

Sango, even till this day still remembers the horrors of the dungeons. The dirt, the smell, the rotting…the death. It was all too much for her that she went insane for probably a week or two. Inuyasha was so upset with her for her act of lust that he left her in that dungeon to clean for three days.

Three days of living hell.

After that experience, she became too obedient for her own liking. Even avoiding visiting Miroku…her love.

Unconsciously, tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. The sad moment of her having to tell Miroku that she couldn't live through that hell again, and the only way to avoid it, is if she respected Prince Inuyasha's wishes and stayed away from Miroku.

Sango would never wish for this to happen to anyone, she never would want anyone to experience what she went through…even her worst enemy.

'_Please be alright Kagome. Tonight…I'll come for you.'_

* * *

It was dark.

The only hint of light was in a distance, and even so, it was too dim to light Kagome's path. Ever so slowly, she picked herself up…trying to feel for a wall or something to guide her way through the dungeon. How was she supposed to clean human waste when she couldn't even see it!

Gradually Kagome's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she could faintly see a silhouette of chains on a brick wall. Kagome instantly grabbed the chains, for now she had a guide, and slowly she began to take small steps.

Only five minutes in here…and Kagome felt like she could cry. She hated the darkness. It reminded her of everything that was evil…anything could happen in the dark and she wouldn't know what hit her…like that one night…

No!

Kagome forced her mind to wander anywhere but that night. This horrid dungeon brought terrible memories she wanted to disappear, and thinking about those memories now, will not lighten her current situation.

The smell made her want to gag, but she forced her stomach to stay settled…now she understood why Sango gave her a bucket. Better in a bucket than on the floor where she'd have to clean it off from.

The dungeon was like a maze! An endless maze of darkness…it was driving her insane in here…and now only 10 minutes has past.

As she continued walking further into its depths it became warmer than before. Shouldn't it be getting colder? It was what she always assumed a dungeon would be like…cold…rotten and…

Suddenly Kagome held a high pitch screech as she felt her form tense when she tripped to land face-first into the smelly cold floor. Her cleaning essentials rolling away in a loud clatter. Wait a minute…cold? Wasn't it warm just a moment ago? What did she trip on?

Kagome felt her surrounding on the floor. Her legs felt numb from the coldness of the floor; while her hands travelled around her surrounding…trying to find what was it she tripped on. Feeling further back…she felt something warm, it had a soft texture to it, and as she put pressure onto the object, it sunk like flesh.

As curious as Kagome was she leaned in closer to the object…

Surrounding her, and along the walls, the torches were suddenly lit with the hot flame…giving her light to her surrounding, and to what she was observing…

Outside the dungeon metal doors and in the light…a loud high pitch ear-piercing scream was heard. Followed by a crash of silence…

* * *

Ohhhh no what happened to Kagome? This was honestly the longest chapter I have ever written in a story so I hope it was worth your while…

I'll update as soon as I update 'The History Book'…till then…what happens to Kagome remains a mystery…

**Please Review**


	5. Notice

**A/N – Sorry for this notice. But unfortunately this fiction will be on HOLD until The History Book is complete. I found it difficult to work on two stories at once, so since this story is the least popular…I'm holding this story until the other is complete. Sorry to those who are interested in this story. Until the next chapter is up, please feel free to check out The History Book. I will probably continue working on this fiction around June/July. Sorry once again. **


End file.
